


(Like you used to do)

by Gaby_elle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Gay Bar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Castiel no pisa un bar gay desde que un muchacho rubio rompió su corazón diez años atrás, para su increíble fortuna, cuando es invitado a uno por su hermano Gadreel; el destino o la casualidad hacen que vuelva a toparse con el mismo sujeto.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	(Like you used to do)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, este fanfic fue escrito en ocasión del Mes de Misha Collins en Facebook; espero que les guste.

* * *

La primera vez que Castiel se decidió a ir a un bar gay, no lo hizo con la idea de salir de allí con otro tipo, o besar a una buena cantidad de tíos en una noche, algo que no condenaba pero que difería bastante de su idea de diversión; había oído que así era como eran esos lugares, al menos era lo que había escuchado de sus hermanos, de Gabriel y Balthazar específicamente, y ellos eran un buen ejemplo de aquello en esa época.

Lo que él había ido a buscar era una oportunidad, de ver a seres, jóvenes de su edad experimentar y articular emociones, cosas que él todavía estaba aprendiendo a enfrentar; poder observar la profundidad y complejidad de sus propias experiencias, sensaciones, pero representadas en un otro, ajeno a él, lo que lo hacía más sencillo de aceptar y comprender. Dicho así sonaba como un tipo experimento de laboratorio, pero no era muy diferente a lo que hacía cuando leía un libro o veía una película, en teoría sonaba bien, pero esa vez no todo había salido como lo había planeado; después de un par de salidas, inevitablemente se había fijado en alguien, y las cosas se habían complicado, en resumen, lo más remarcable que había conseguido de ese tiempo fue un corazón roto.

Pero bueno, había pasado mucho desde aquella vez, algo así como, nueve o diez años, toda una vida, en la que la misma había tomado un rumbo muy alejado de los clubs nocturnos o los bars de cualquier tipo; su corazón había sanado, se había destrozado de nuevo, el ciclo de la vida, pero era inevitable no rememorar aquello cuando después de todo ese tiempo se encontraba una vez más en un bar gay, justamente de Kansas.

Gadreel lo había invitado, el mismo planeaba festejar el cumpleaños de su novio en ese lugar, y no había podido decir no, por otro lado, Meg se había ofrecido a cuidar a Jack, asique se había quedado sin excusas; eran cerca de las nueve y le parecía que había llegado demasiado puntual, ya que, ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado aún. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a la pareja de Gadreel que estaba trabajando en la barra, motivo por el cuál se había elegido ese lugar como punto de reunión, y ya después se sentó en una de las mesas con el móvil en mano para preguntar cuanto, maso menos, tardarían en llegar los otros, media hora le dijeron... Eso significaba que probablemente estaría una hora allí antes de que sus hermanos dieran señales de vida.

Al menos no se sentía incómodo allí, era un lindo lugar, tranquilo, quizás porque era Martes, y había gente en distintos rangos de edad, no sólo veintiañeros, de nuevo, se decía a si mismo que no tenía nada en contra de los jóvenes, pero a sus treinta y cuatro se sentiría fuera de lugar rodeado por muchachos recién salidos de la secundaria y universitarios con muchas ganas de divertirse y liberar el estrés por los exámenes; en general el sitio era bastante informal, con varias opciones de juegos, dardos, pool, póker, etc. No estaba mal del todo, el ambiente era relajado, con carteles luminosos en forma de botas, y algunas cabezas de venados colgadas de las paredes el sitio lucía mucho como un bar de vaqueros que como un bar moderno.

Otra cosa a su favor era que el sitio no estaba abarrotado de gente, quizás se debía a que no era noche de espectáculo, o a que era temprano; según tenía entendido esa noche habría Karaoke en su lugar. Después de un rato sentado, sólo observando, un empleado muy amable se acercó a su mesa y se termino pidiendo una cerveza rubia.  
La música country y el rock clásico no eran su estilo, pero era entretenido ver a las personas subir al escenario y romper sus inhibiciones; su cerveza llegó a la mesa cuando una muchacha estaba intentando cantar una canción de Elvis, y se acabó la misma cuando un señor subió a según la percepción de Castiel, aullar una canción de Willie Nelson.

  
Todo marchaba bien, hasta que no lo hizo; le tomo un par de segundos reaccionar a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el tipo que canto la última canción llamó a un tal Dean al escenario; y no presto real atención, hasta que un rubio, con ojos verdes, subió a la tarima. Se quedó mirando fijamente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, el tipo le recordaba a alguien; no podía decir a quién hasta que el tipo sonrió avergonzado, una sonrisa que derretía corazones, que conmovió algo en su estómago, sus ojos ligeramente arrugados y la sensación cálida como si el sol de Kansas le estuviera apuntando al rostro, tibio, causándole picazón… Ya había experimentado eso antes, ese hombre era James, tenía que ser.

“Bueno, ¿Por qué no me amas como solías hacer?, ¿Por qué me tratas como un zapato desgastado?; mi cabello aún es rizado y mis ojos aún azules, ¿Por qué no amas como solías hacer?”, el rubio empezó a cantar, tenía una bella voz, desfavorecida por la poca confianza que el cantante tenía en si mismo, divertida por el entusiasmo con el que las palabras escapaban de su boca; Gabriel le había arrastrado al karaoke un par de veces, sabía lo que era estar en sus zapatos, sentía un poco de lástima por él y alivio a la vez.

Alivio de que ese fuera el único sentimiento desagradable que le había despertado, era bueno verlo, James, Dean; cualquiera que fuera su nombre en realidad, no sentirse abrumado al tenerlo en el mismo espacio después de tanto tiempo, le había sacado una sonrisa.

La capacidad de poder sonreírle a alguien que te rompió tu corazón por primera vez era…

“No he tenido amor, como un abrazo, o un beso, en un largo la-a-a-rgo tiempo; no nos manteémonos cerca o nos acercamos más allá de una milla de distancia.  
Entonces…”

Pero el rubio lo había notado en el público, y había dejado de cantar, se había detenido por completo, observándole detenidamente; aún cuando el estaba sentado en una mesa, y había algunos sujetos parados frente al escenario —Maldición—, pensó Castiel. Ahora sí, el mal sentimiento en la boca de su estómago había aparecido, ver y ser visto, eran dos cosas por entero distintas.

Retomó la canción casi al final, cualquiera hubiera dicho que había olvidado la letra; Castiel estaba esperando el momento en que terminara de cantar para levantarse de su mesa sin parecer sospechoso; y el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras sonreía como si estuviera encantado de volver a verlo, eso lo ponía más nervioso.

“¿Por qué no me amas como solías hacer?, ¿Por qué me tratas como un pedazo de arcilla?; mi cabello aún es rizado y mis ojos aún azules, ¿Por qué no amas como solías hacer?”.

La canción finalmente terminó, y Castiel se levanto de la mesa tan rápido como pudo, con su teléfono en mano dirigiéndose directo a la salida; marcó el número de Gabriel, y se pego el mismo a la oreja escuchando como el mismo sonaba como si nada y no era atendido.

—Gabriel, vamos atiende tu teléfono —empezó a decirle al buzón de voz—, no entiendo para qué tienes un móvil sí nunca lo contestas.

—¿Castiel? —le llamó una voz, no en su aparato, en su espalda; sintió una mano apoyándose despacio en su hombro, y se obligó a si mismo a darse la vuelta y enfrentar la verdad.

—Sí, hombre, eres tú… —dijo quitando la mano del hombro de Castiel, y luego pasándosela por los cabellos—, no puedo creerlo, ha sido… Ha sido un tiempo, lo siento, ¿Me reconoces?

—Sí, se quién eres… “James” —dijo lo último sospechoso— James Hetfield, creo que era el nombre.

—Cierto… —La sonrisa del rubio se borró de su rostro al escuchar eso, como si la alegría de reencontrarse se hubiera esfumado chochando con la realidad de como las cosas habían sido.

A Castiel le había tomado un tiempo descubrir que el nombre que le había dado era un nombre falso, demasiado, si tenía en cuenta que lo había descubierto bastante después de la última vez que se habían visto.

—Déjame presentarme de nuevo, Dean Winchester —dijo estirando la mano.

Castiel dudo por un momento, pero luego estrecho su mano, sonriendo de lado; querer podía ser un sentimiento tan atemporal, algo de lo cálido seguía encendido en su pecho mientras sentía la mano de Dean tocando la suya.

—Castiel Novak.

—Un gusto Cas —expresó suave—, ¿Viniste con alguien?

—No, estoy esperando a alguien, ¿Y tú?

—Estoy aquí con mi compañero —Castiel asintió despacio, y soltó su mano, entonces Dean se apresuró a aclarar—, mi pareja de trabajo, en la policía, soy detective, pronto sargento sí no lo arruino.

—Felicidades, supongo —concluyó el morocho.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?, mientras esperas…

—No —le interrumpió el moreno—, me refiero ha… Estaba a punto de irme, mi hijo tiene fiebre, tengo que volver a casa.

Castiel odiaba mentir usando a su muchacho, pero a veces era tan simple excusarse usándolo como justificación; esperaba que el karma no lo mordiera y Jack no agarrara un resfriado como la última vez.

—¿Tu hijo? —Dean bajo la mirada y lo notó, alianza de matrimonio, brillando en su dedo anular; se dijo a si mismo que debería habérselo esperado, aún así le había sorprendido.

—Sí, mi hijo; mira, me alegra que estés bien. Pero realmente tengo que irme —dijo Castiel mirando a su alrededor, tenía que largarse antes de que alguno de sus hermanos llegara o no tendría oportunidad de irse.

—¿Puedo darte un aventón?, yo… Sólo llevarte a casa.

—Esta bien.

Castiel no entendía bien por qué había aceptado, suponía que quería mostrar que el pasado estaba en el pasado, que no había sido la gran cosa; Dean y él, realmente nunca habían salido, no habían llegado a eso. Sí le había causado dolor era en realidad porque se había enamorado demasiado fácil de él; se habían visto un par de veces en un bar, no muy diferente del que ahora estaban abandonando, cuando se había armado de valor para cruzar el salón y hablarle, algo había iniciado, tomaron juntos un par de noches, sólo hablando y riendo. Y sólo después, la catastrófica primera cita había tenido lugar, le había llevado a su departamento; pero algo había salido mal, no estaba seguro de que había dicho o hecho pero Dean prácticamente había huido de ahí, haciéndole sentir que se había apresurado, que había cometido algún error, luego de eso sólo había desaparecido del bar y no había vuelto a verlo o escuchar de él, no hasta esa noche.

Era increíble, Dean seguía conduciendo el mismo auto clásico de negro; subió al asiento del copiloto, y le dio la dirección a Dean, no estaban tan lejos, quizás era algo bueno, darle cierre a un capítulo de su vida.

—Debiste dar vuelta en la anterior —dijo Cas al ver que se había pasado una cuadra—, es a la izquierda.

—Sí, yo lo siento… Estaba distraído —dijo Dean despacio, luego giró, dándole la vuelta a la manzana, y ya estaban donde Castiel le había indicado, después de un momento Dean apagó el motor.

—Aquí es… —dijo Cas, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Cas… Sé que es tarde, me refiero a ¡Endemoniadamente tarde!; yo sólo, quería decir que lo siento, esa noche, irme, desaparecer, eso estuvo mal.

—Dean, eso no tiene importancia ahora, esta bien —dijo Castiel tratando de calmarlo.

—No, no lo está, maldición, ni siquiera te di mi nombre real esa vez —dijo sacando las manos del volante y girando para enfrentar a Cas a los ojos—, se que quizás no tiene sentido para ti ahora, no tiene importancia, tienes un hijo, una familia supongo; pero, realmente me gustabas y cuando te vi esta noche pensé…

—¿Por qué te fuiste aquella vez? —preguntó Cas, confundido, era algo que nunca había terminado de entender.

—Estaba asustado… Yo estaba demasiado metido en el closet, y tú te mostrabas tan abierto; confortable con todo, tu familia lo sabía, y yo no podía siquiera soñar con decírselo a mi hermano, a mi padre, yo sólo… Lo siento.

—¿Tú estás afuera ahora? —Castiel no había pensado al respecto, hasta ahora, que hubiera una explicación que a pesar de que lo incluía no era en la forma que él hubiera esperado.

—Sí yo…

—¿Lo tomaron bien? —preguntó Castiel, un poco preocupado.

—Demasiado, más de lo esperado —eso lo hacía sentir como un idiota, si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes.

—Me alegra por ti… Dijiste que cuando me viste pensante, ¿En qué pensaste?

—Una estupidez… Que quizás tendría segunda oportunidad; pero, al menos llegué a disculparme —soltó aliviado.

—Acepto tus disculpas, hay algo… —Castiel dudo y se quedó callado, no sabía si decirle, o si quedarse callado y dejar las cosas así.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quería saber si te gustaría pasar a tomar una cerveza y hablar un día de estos.

—Yo… Me gustaría, ¿Cómo amigos?

—Sí, claro, como amigos.

Castiel se bajo del auto después de despedirse por ahora, Dean se quedo esperando estacionado hasta que le vio entrar; eran a penas las diez, quizás Jack seguía despierto, miró su mano derecha, tenía que quitarse el anillo, Meg no dejaría de molestarle si notaba que había ido a divertirse con el mismo en su dedo. Lo puso en el bolsillo de campera, habían sido cinco años, la segunda vez que le habían roto el corazón, pero en eso no podía culpar a Kelly, dios la había llamado a su lado, todavía la extrañaba y aún con ayuda era difícil cuidar de Jack el sólo…  
Dean Winchester, cielos, seguía siendo igual de hermoso; pero tomaría las cosas con calma, no se iba a precipitar esta vez, las segundas oportunidades cuando se dan, debían ser bien aprovechadas.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que canta Dean "Why don't you love me (like you used to do) es de Hank Williams, y pueden buscarla por él o interpretada por Tom Hiddleston.
> 
> Gracias por leer~  
> Como ya saben es un fanfic de fans para fans, y no me pertenece nada.


End file.
